1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to enclosures for protecting electronic cards such as telecommunications repeaters from exposure to harmful elements and for dissipating heat from the cards. More particularly, the invention relates to such an enclosure that permits heat to be conducted and convected from individual cards without transferring the heat to adjacent cards or to air in an enclosed chamber surrounding the cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic cards such as telecommunications repeaters and other electronic equipment used in ISDN,(X)DSL, and T1 communications services are typically housed in enclosures that are mounted to telephone poles or placed next to buildings or in manholes. The enclosures must be designed to protect the cards from natural elements such as sun, rain, snow, and fire, as well as damage from vandalism and attempted theft. Just as importantly, the enclosures must be designed to dissipate excess heat generated by the cards.
One problem with prior art telecommunications enclosures is that heat generated from cards housed therein is transferred to other cards before it can be dissipated from the enclosure. This is because prior art enclosures typically include a plurality of card-receiving sleeves that are mounted side-by-side in a single, enclosed compartment. The cards therefore transfer heat to one another and convect heat to the air in the enclosed compartment. The heated air in turn tends to transfer heat back to the sleeves, or at least reduces the rate of heat transfer from the sleeves to the air.
Another problem with prior art telecommunications enclosures is that they are large, bulky, and heavy and therefore difficult to maneuver and install in manholes and other structures where space is limited. A related problem is that prior art telecommunications enclosures must be manually held in place against a wall or other surface while it is being bolted or otherwise fastened thereto. Because of the excessive weight of prior art enclosures, this procedure is difficult and typically requires at least two persons to accomplish.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved enclosure for telecommunications equipment that overcomes the limitations of the prior art.
The present invention solves the above-described problems and provides a distinct advance in the art of enclosures for telecommunications equipment. More particularly, the present invention provides a telecommunications equipment enclosure that more effectively dissipates heat from electronic cards without transferring the heat to adjacent cards. The enclosure has no common, enclosed chamber surrounding the cards; therefore, the cards do not transfer heat to such an enclosed chamber. The telecommunications enclosure of the present invention achieves the foregoing while maintaining a relatively small xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d (per card density) so that it can be easily maneuvered and installed even in cramped locations such as manholes. The enclosure also includes novel mounting structure that permits it to be more easily mounted in a manhole or other structure by a single person.
One embodiment of the present invention broadly includes a floor and a plurality of card-receiving sleeves attached to the floor. Each of the sleeves defines a separate enclosed cell or holder that is configured for receiving and enclosing a single electronic card. The sleeves are attached to and spaced apart along the floor to define a plurality of open air channels therebetween for convecting heat away from the sleeves and the cards received therein while preventing heat from transferring from card to card. Because each sleeve serves as a separate enclosed cell or card holder, a larger chamber or enclosure for surrounding the sleeves is not required. Thus, heat that is convected from the sleeves is transferred directly to ambient air surrounding the sleeves and not to an enclosed chamber surrounding the sleeves. The elimination of a larger chamber or enclosure that surrounds the sleeves also reduces the overall size and weight of the enclosure so that it can be more easily maneuvered and installed.
These and other important aspects of the present invention are described more fully in the detailed description below.